User blog:Neonpink/Why Seddie is currently happening (and no I don't think it's because he hates Creddiers.)
Just my 2nd blog post. Kind of long winded. I can't help myself. lol If you read it all, you're awesome. Also, I don't mean to sound rude or anything with what I say. Just giving my point of view and attempting to defend the creative process is all. :) ''' I've seen a lot of comments recently about how some people feel Dan is only doing Seddie because he dislikes Creddie fans and is just giving the majority what they want. But to an extent, I disagree with that. Yes, I don't doubt for a second that Dan is bolstered in his idea of going in the direction of Seddie because they appear (and I say appear because we really have no true numbers on this ) to have a larger and more vocal fanbase (especially on the internet), which he hopes will translate into ratings. As the creator of a TV show, that's a given. But I don't think that's the whole of it and I think thinking that that's the ONLY reason Seddie is happening right now completely cheapens the whole idea of a creative process and having a story that you've set out to tell. Do I think Dan is inadvertently ignoring Creddie? At the moment, yes (and I do think it's very wrong). There are moments, as I mentioned in another post, that I think need closure and that I think Dan may attempt to give closure to during the Seddie arc. iSpeed Date, iSaved Your Life, are all interesting Creddie plotlines that have been abandoned (now it's arguable that Dan's logic with that is simply that Carly and Freddie's inaction is an answer to how they both feel. But I think inaction is lame and Creddier's deserve a real acknowledgement or resolution on screen.) But at the same time, I disagree with this idea that the story is currently only going the direction it's going because he's pandering or dislikes some portion of the fandom. The fact is, if he'd wanted to pander, iSYL (obviously a Creddie episode) is the highest rated (if I'm not mistaken) episode of iCarly ever. That right there shows that Creddie can be a draw, for both fans of the pairing and those that dislike it (of course there are other factors in regards to the high ratings of iSYL as well.) But that's not the direction he's currently going. Despite the ratings gold that iSYL was, he's still going (at least for now. Anything can happen right?) towards Seddie. iKiss didn't happen for no reason. That was all the way back in season 2. It was the first episode that had a significant ship leaning. That speaks volumes. If he never wanted to explore a romantic aspect of Sam and Freddie's relationship, iKiss would never have existed. Freddie could have kissed his "first love" Carly (instead of Sam being the one to give him his first kiss) and Carly could have had a slow and sublte change of heart (No taco truck needed. No confusion over the possibility of Freddie just being foreign bacon.) The series could have followed her slow development of feelings and eventual realization of how she feels for Freddie, with Freddie never giving up hope. But that's not what happened and it is that way for a reason. Dan involved Sam in all of this for a reason. I know this also plays into the question of why he ever bothered with things like iSYL and iSD, if he was just going to apparently abandon them and in all honesty I think he did that for three reasons. 1. Freddie's initial crush on Carly in seasons 1 & 2 was used for humor and comedic purposes. 2. By season 3 it added an interesting dramatic dynamic. Especially with Sam's more noticeably developing feelings. A love triangle but not really. 3. It was a stepping stone for Seddie. I think Freddie's feelings for Carly had to be given a chance for him to (and I'm only postulating her) realize as time went on that the vaguely obsessive "love" he had for her as a kid that was the butt of all the jokes, wasn't really "love" at all. Just a crush, which sets him up to feel something more for Sam. But this is all speculation and beside the point, especially because I think iSYL and iSD will be revisited during the Seddie arc in some capacity, even if it's just a very short exchange. Anyways, it's not a matter of "Ohh Nice fans or ohhh more vocal internet fans. Let me change my story so they'll be happy." I've seen both Seddie and Creddie fans be rude to Dan and as I mentioned Creddie has shown it can be great for ratings. '''I think it just boils down to, this is Dan's story. This is where he wants it to go (for now.) Brownie points if he can try to milk it for high ratings. Category:Blog posts